User talk:ToastUltimatum/Archive 3
The official photos Where have you been finding these official photos? I'd love to keep adding them to this page: http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Diotoir_the_son_of_nemesis/_Official_photos Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:34, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :It's not an exciting answer, I'm afraid. When I went on the image of Wolverine in the arena, I scrolled down to the File History section, and it turned out RA2 uploaded it to the wiki ages ago, and then another user overwrote the image with the arena screenshot. There's probably several more examples of this happening in the wiki's past, we just have to look hard enough. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:16, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks I've already found a General Carnage image! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:20, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I've found all that is available and re uploaded them (I think some look better than the main images themselves, what do you think?) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:46, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::True in some but not all cases. Ones like Atomic and Rick we could start using as their headline images for Series 5, while ones like The Executioner and Wild Thing can just kinda go somewhere off to the side on their articles. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:48, January 14, 2016 (UTC) We can get some of those S5 ones from the challenge episodes. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:51, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Yo what happened to you're talk page did you get hacked? 23:54, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :I've archived the rest of it. It's still accessible via a link at the top, but it can no longer be edited. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:57, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Promotion As a result of your successful RfB, I have promoted you to the role of bureaucrat. I am certain that you'll do an exemplary job. Congratulations. Christophee (talk) 20:14, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Main images Seeing as you managed to edit the Razer, Chaos 2, Wild Thing and Stinger so they have a blank background, can I suggest maybe you can do the same to some others, for example, Thermidor, to get rid off the distracting and somewhat unneeded background? (I wish i could do it but sadly I don't have any photo editing software :/ ) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:50, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :In Thermidor's case, and a few others like S.M.I.D.S.Y., the current main image is just a placeholder until we can get a pic from Series 7. Generally I don't mind having the arena in the background, but there are still images I plan to edit, like Gemini. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:08, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Archive Forum Hey Toast, could you archive most if not all of the Forum:If a small thing had changed please, as it is getting pretty large now. It is actually almost a year since I asked for it to be archived first xD. Jimlaad43(talk) 00:13, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Proposal Do you think we should perhaps delete any robot that hasn't actually competed or tried to compete in Robot Wars, and edit a "certain few" of those who did, if you get my drift? Just to be on the safe side? CrashBash (talk) 19:05, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Considdering the Live events are for all intensive purposes, a part of Robot Wars - why not just allow any robot which competes in Robot Wars Live? - this then solves all problems as it doesnt suggest anything which can break contracts... and the robots will already have pages and a history incase the situation changes.